


Joys of Parenthood

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Wish Fulfillment, ridiculous mary sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I know this is sappy and absurd but I'm putting it here anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys of Parenthood

Warrick looked on with a smile as Nathan and Nimmie attempted to draw the letter with their pencils. “I did it!” shouted Nathan, holding up his paper. A squiggly version of the letter “ﻳ” was scrawled on the page. Nimmie clenched her paper in her hand and shoved it in front of Nathan's. “I did mine first! Dad look!” Warrick took both of them and looked at them carefully.

“You both did a wonderful job! Now which letter comes next?”

“ﻴ!” the twins exclaimed in unison.

“You're both right again! Do you remember what 'ﻴ' looks like?” asked Warrick. The children grabbed their pencils again and began to slowly form the letter on their pages. Their concentration continued to impress him. They were so easily distracted around the house but when it came to reading and writing they were eager and almost patient. Well, as patient as four-year olds could be. He sipped his cup of tea and watched with a mixture of amusement and pride. Nathan was writing the letter backwards again. Then he heard the front door open and close. The children immediately put down their pencils and rushed out of the study, trampling their papers as they ran. “Mama!”

They had already clobbered Emma before he entered the room. “Hey! Wait a second Mom's gotta put down her bag, okay?” They either didn't hear or didn't listen (probably the latter, he thought) and continued to tug at her shirt and cling to her legs. Emma looked at Warrick, who was leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. “Entertained?” she asked him wryly, peeling Nimmie off her side and holding her at arm's length.

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, then grabbed both of the children. They attempted to pull away but he started tickling their bellies and they rolled on the carpet squealing.

“Stoooop!” Nathan laughed, kicking his legs. Warrick paused and they stared at him grinning, bare stomachs heaving. Nimmie reached up and poked Warrick's nose.

“Oh no, you've done it again!” he growled and resumed his attack.

“Mama! Mama help!” called Nimmie while squirming with laughter. Emma walked in from living room, having put away her parcels. She folded her arms and smiled. “Hmmm...are you sure you want me to help?”

“YES! Please!” the twins cried out.

“Okay, you asked for it!” she yelled and got down on her knees and joined Warrick in tickling the children.

“Noooo! Help us!” Nimmie cried, face red with laughter.

“Oh? I thought you meant help Dad tickle you?” Emma said before leaning down and blowing a raspberry into her belly button.

“NooooOooo! Get Dad!” yelled Nathan gasping as Warrick tickled the crook of his neck.

Emma winked at Warrick. He pretended to blanche. “Oh no, not that! Noooo!” said Warrick as he released the children and leapt to his feet. The twins jumped up “Chase Daddy! Chase Daddy!” they chanted and ran after Warrick as he pulled around the corner into the kitchen.

“Don't run too fast in the kitchen! Be careful of the tiles!” called Emma as she got up and hid down the hallway to the bedrooms. Soon enough the three of them came running towards her, Warrick feigning terror. “Aaaahh! They're going to get me!”

“Boo!” shouted Emma, poking her head out from darkness of the hallway bathroom. The children shouted and turned around, running in the other direction while screaming. Soon enough their yells echoed from the front yard. Warrick took Emma's hand and pointed with his other to the north window where the twins were visible chasing each other around the great oak tree. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Warrick, tilting her head up to meet his gentle kiss. “How was bureau this morning?” he murmured.

“Eh, it was all right," she said, brushing some stray hair out of her eyes. "I gave them the results, they were happy of course. But they keep trying to get us to take on twice as many missions as we've said we're willing to take,” she said, pulling Warrick into the kitchen. Emma put the kettle on and glanced up at the window to see that the twins were still playing outside.

“Why am I not surprised,” he chuckled. “They always try to rope you into doing extra chores for them every time you go there.”

“It's getting annoying,” she huffed. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

“Can't blame them for wanting you around as much as possible. I know that I do,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. He felt her relax into his arms. The kettle made a popping sound as it boiled and switched off, but Emma made no move to get it.

“It's good to be home,” she sighed.

“It's good to have you home. Two days seems like a very long time, doesn't it?”

“It really does,” she replied. She turned around to face him and he drew her into a deeper kiss, closing his eyes and --

“AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!” screamed Nimmie, running into the kitchen, her dress and knees stained with green from playing in the grass. “Maaammma! Dad!! Nate pushed me!”

Emma broke off their kiss and raised her eyebrows with bemusement. “Ah. Time to be a mom again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.


End file.
